Series 2
The second season of the television series aired in 1986. There were twenty-six episodes, Ringo Starr narrated all of them in the UK and narrated 17 of them the US, while George Carlin later narrated all of the US episodes. Episodes * Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Thomas and Percy fall out, and both have accidents with coal. * Cows - Gordon and Henry tease Edward for letting cows uncouple his trucks. * Bertie's Chase - Bertie pursues Edward to give him Thomas' passengers. * Saved from Scrap - Edward meets an old traction engine called Trevor and saves him from scrap. * Old Iron - Edward proves he's not so slow when James runs away. * Thomas and Trevor - Trevor is delighted when he is asked to help Thomas clear the new harbor. * Percy and the Signal - James and Gordon tell Percy that there are such things as "backing signals". * Duck takes Charge - Percy is having a hard time, so the Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Duck to do his work. * Percy and Harold - Percy challenges a helicopter called Harold to a race to the Harbor. * The Runaway - Thomas returns from the Works with a new malfunction. * Percy Takes the Plunge - Percy wants to see why he is forbidden to pass the "Danger" board on the quay. * Pop Goes the Diesel - A diesel arrives in the yard and makes a fool of himself when trying to move some trucks. * Dirty Work - Diesel blames Duck for making him look silly and vows to get revenge. * A Close Shave - Duck is chased by a goods train into a barber shop. * Better Late than Never - Thomas is held up by repairs on the viaduct and Bertie gives him a hard time, until he breaks down. * Breakvan - A spiteful brakevan causes grief for Donald and Douglas. * The Deputation - Percy is chosen to ask the Fat Controller not to send Donald and Douglas away. * Thomas Comes to Breakfast - The Ffarquhar stationmaster gets a nasty surprise when Thomas crashes into his dining room. * Daisy - The new diesel railcar is fussy and rude. * Percy's Predicament - The trucks pay Percy out by pushing him into the back of a train. * The Diseasel - A mysterious "diseasel" takes Bill and Ben's trucks. They end up playing a trick on him. * Wrong Road - Gordon is mistakenly sent onto Edward's branch line, and is harassed by Bill and Ben. * Edward's Exploit - Edward braves wet weather and a broken crank-pin to bring some enthusiasts home. * Ghost Train - Percy pays Thomas out for calling him silly. * Woolly Bear - Treacle, wind and hay don't mix, as Percy soon finds out. * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Christmas party is almost ruined when Thomas collides with a snowdrift while bringing the Christmas tree home. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt Characters introduced * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Harold * Trevor * The spiteful breakvan * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth Category:Television Series